The present disclosure pertains generally to trigger assemblies for firearms. In particular, the present disclosure is applicable to trigger assemblies, including drop-in trigger modules, containing a trigger and hammer. In certain aspects, the present disclosure provides trigger assemblies for AR style firearms including but not limited to M16/AR15 and AR10 style rifles and pistols.
To protect against an unintentional discharge of a firearm, firearm and trigger to manufacturers have designed and implemented various safety mechanisms. There remains, however, a desire for new and improved safety mechanisms.